The Party's In My Head
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: She was called crazy, dancing in the streets with no music playing. No one else could hear it... except for him.


**A/N: First Vocaloid Fic! With LenRin FTW! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The**** Party's In My Head**_

_They think I'm insane... There's no music playin'..._

The streets were empty, even though it was only eight at night. A few cars passed the block, ignoring the one person on the street. She had short blonde hair that swayed as she moved, a big white bow that rested on her head, and bright blue eyes that carefully followed her feet's movements. Her smile grew into a grin as she continued to dance in her own little rhythm, her head nodding to the silent beat. She twirled around, eyes closed in happiness and arms lifted to the sky. She giggled when she finished, eyes sparkling expectantly at the empty streets, as if waiting for a crowd's applause.

Even though the place stayed silent, she bowed anyway. Then she stopped, frozen, feeling someone's eyes on her. She whipped her head around, looking for the person, but whoever it was had disappeared. After a moment, she shrugged and resumed her bowing.

The next day, at the same time, she danced again. Like the day before, there was no music playing, no audience watching, but she didn't care... or notice. Wrapped up in her own little world, her mind played the music she needed, and it was enough for her. And she would dance to her own beat every night.

Except, she felt eyes on her yet again when she finished. Turning around, she thought she saw three shadows leaving the area, but she wasn't sure. It was dark, after all, so it could've been her imagination. Still, she reminded herself to bring a pocket knife next time.

It was different after that. Instead of being empty when she reached the block, three boys stood there, leaning against a wall. One had black hair and gold eyes, and looked bored out of his mind. Another had teal hair and matching eyes, and had a small smirk on his face when he saw her. The third, with blonde hair and blue eyes, only glanced at her curiously before returning his gaze to the ground.

"Hey?" she asked, tilting her head. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, so she does speak!" the teal-haired boy cried. "You owe me five bucks, Rei!" The black-haired boy – Rei – glared at him.

"Whatever, Mikuo," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Uh... Do you guys want something? Cuz..." she trailed off, looking at her watch. She was late. They wouldn't like that.

Mikuo looked back at her and smirked. "Actually... we just wanted to watch you dance."

Her puzzled face broke into an elated grin. "Okay!" She lowered her head, the music beginning, and started to tap her foot to the beat. Once she was ready, she began her dance. She wasn't very happy with this song, since it required more... suggestive dance movements, but who was she to question the DJ?

Mikuo's grin widened, Rei's eyes took on a hint of curiosity, and even the blonde boy looked up in surprise. As the dance went on, a certain spark entered Mikuo's eyes. When she finished, he was practically drooling on the spot.

But only the blonde boy had the decency to clap.

"That was beautiful, babe," Mikuo said. "Absolutely stunning."

She blushed, not used to the compliment. "T-Thank you."

"Say, you should come hang with us. I know this one place-"

The blonde boy shot him a glare, shutting him up quickly. Then he smiled, almost shyly, at her, and said, "You were really great. But that dance...?"

"Oh, yeah... Whatever music the DJ picks, I dance to. And, well, he picked that, y'know?" Her face darkened more in embarrassment.

"DJ...?" Rei asked. "What DJ? What music?"

Mikuo raised an eyebrow at her. "You hear music?"

She nodded and pointed to her head. "In here. That's where the DJ is, and the music plays, and... where I dance in front of the crowds."

"Tch..." Rei muttered. "She's crazy."

Mikuo sighed. "Aww, man..."

The blonde boy stared at her, hesitated, then took a step towards her. The other two called after him, about to leave.

"C'mon, Len! She's crazy! Leave her alone!"

Len either didn't hear, or didn't care. "What... What's your name?" he asked, his cheeks a light pink.

She blinked as the DJ started to select a new song. "I'm Rin."

"...Rin." He offered his hand, the shy smile still on his face. "Rin... may I have this dance?"

Rin grinned widely. "O-Okay!" She took his hand, snaking her other arm around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. The new song was a type she had never done before, slow and romantic, and silently she sent a thank you to the DJ. He always knew just the right song. They swayed to the beat, never missing a step. Both heard the music in their minds, even though no one else could. Even if there wasn't any true music playing, they didn't need it. Everything was suddenly right. Because sometimes, the music in people's hearts is enough. And so...

_They danced together._


End file.
